


Eyes

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Early Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah's eyes get all the ink... but he likes other eyes better than his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

Eyes are funny things. Elijah thought, staring at himself in the mirror. He got a lot of ‘press’ over his vivid blue eyes, so they tended to be something he noticed. But, frankly, in spite of all the fuss, Elijah thought his eyes were boring.

One shade. Just blue. That’s all. He groused at his reflection. Same old thing every single day.

He started thinking about his friend’s eyes. Dom had intense eyes. They could look right through you at times. Billy’s eyes danced. Just danced. There was sweetness in his eyes that melted everyone’s heart. PJ? He had kind eyes.

Elijah tried to picture Ian’s eyes and couldn’t. Then he thought of Gandalf and immediately saw them in his mind. Dramatically intelligent. Like an old soul. Elijah thought. Or a wizard.

Viggo’s eyes looked as though they carried some dark secret within them. Vig’s eyes can scare me. Elijah thought.

And Orli? Elijah smiled. Orli had Elf eyes. Ageless. Set deep in his face. He always makes me think he can read my mind when he looks at me. Elijah thought. But, Elijah thought again, Orli’s eyes can make me feel sad.

Elijah thought about Sean B. I wish I knew him better. Elijah thought. His eyes look different when he’s Boromir than when he’s Sean. He’s a little scary as Boromir. His eyes look . . . frightened. When he’s Sean they just look unreadable.

That brought him to his Sean. Thinking about his eyes was easy. Prettiest eyes in the whole fucking fellowship. Elijah thought with a smile. Hands down. No contest.

He tried to think of all the expressions he’d seen in those gorgeous hazel eyes. Love. Elijah thought. Always love. And not just for me. For everyone.

Elijah thought about how Sean’s eyes slanted and sort of crinkled when he felt happy. Showed all those sweet, sappy lines that Elijah loved. It always surprised Sean when, kissing those lines, Elijah's own eyes would fill with tears. He's so young to have lines like that, Elijah thought.

He’d seen those eyes look sad. Plenty of times. And even angry, though not usually at him.

But the best thing about Sean’s eyes, for Elijah, was how they changed color. Sometimes, if he was reading or concentrating on something, they were almost brown. Then, for no apparent reason, they seemed filled with flecks of gold.

Sometimes they’d transform slowly to green. Then dark green. Deep, dark emerald. Those were the times Elijah liked best.

He was drifting happily in revive when the front door slammed open and Sean dashed into the room. He was in ‘irrepressible Sean’ mode and looking for trouble. He scooped Elijah into his arms, tossed him onto the couch, and dived on top of him with an evil laugh.

“BWAAA HA HA!” he cried. “The fucking Ringbearer is mine! MINE, I say!”

Elijah laughed and tried to push him off. “Get off me, you clown!”

“No!” Sean told him, trying madly to nuzzle his neck. “You’re MINE now! I shall RULE THE WORLD!” More evil laugh.

“You can’t” Elijah told him. “I gave the One ring to Orli. HE wants to rule the world! Or, at least, toy with it awhile.”

“What?” Sean yipped. “You gave my ring of POWER to that fucking pretty-boy ELF?”

“So sorry.” Elijah said. “You’ll have to go borrow one from the Dwarves.”

“I … don’t … want … no … fucking … Dwarf … ring …!” Sean cried, pretend-choking Elijah with every word, while he laughed hysterically and struggled to escape. “I want YOUR ring! The one with your sweat all over it!”

He dropped his head onto Elijah’s chest and gave a huge fake sob.

“One ring gone. Seanie so sad.” He whined.

Suddenly his head lifted. “I have a better idea.” He said, eyeing Elijah.

Elijah laughed. “I know that look.”

“I no longer want to rule the world.” Sean announced seriously, leaning toward Elijah.

“No?” Elijah said. “And what DO you want? As if I didn’t know.”

Sean kissed him sweetly. Softly. But as soft and sweet as it was, Elijah could hear Sean’s breath go all ragged and short in his chest.

He looked up. Sean was staring down at him, his eyes the color of the green sea. Elijah locked his hands in Sean’s hair and pulled him down into his kiss.

In the briefest of moments, their bodies were straining against each other. “Mmmmm.” Elijah moaned, kissing his ear. “YOU sure are in a mood.”

Sean pulled them from the couch to the floor, dragging Elijah until he was sprawled on top of Sean, still kissing him.

Their bodies wound together, thrashing and squirming. They didn’t care about clothes or where they were. Their only need was to silence the screaming voice of their yearning for each other.

Suddenly time seems to stop: Sean gasps his name. Lij leans his forehead against Sean's, stares into his eyes, watching them change color as he comes.

Emerald. The emerald green he loves. Eyes filled with desire.

“Isn’t that better than the One ring?” Elijah asks him when he can breathe again.

“Well, yeah, SURE!” Sean said, grinning up at him. “But with the ring I could snag all the boy toys I wanted!”

Elijah glared down at him.. then laughed. His eyes were hazel again and filled with love again, and winking madly. And this time it WAS all for him.


End file.
